


The Storyteller

by genericfanatic



Series: Voltron Trek [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Pidge is a useless gay, based on an episode of Star Trek, nonbinary pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: Allura is running negotiations between two species of aliens, and Pidge becomes enamored with one of their leaders.





	The Storyteller

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK THIS IS FINALLY DONE. I started this MONTHS ago, because believe you me I STILL intend to have much more from this series. But a) it got way longer than intended b) I stopped it to write some other things, and c) for some reason this was hard to write. BUT I POWERED THROUGH AND ITS DONE. 
> 
> As usual, though, this CAN be read as a oneshot, or you can go read the others in the series, thatd be cool. 
> 
> This one possibly has the least to do with the original star trek plot, partially because its based on the B-plot, but whatever. 
> 
> Based on the Star Trek: DS9 episode of the same name

“Uggggghh,” Allura said, resting her head on the table, “Remember when rescuing planets was EASY?” She asked.

“No,” Shiro said, scanning through the tablet in front of him and drinking the alien coffee Hunk had provided him. He had agreed to assist her for a difficult diplomacy mission, but it involved a lot more prep than she had initially thought. 

“Fair,” Allura said, “But still, usually people are GRATEFUL to be freed from the Galra, not insistent on still fighting each other.”

“Well, prejudice is intergalactic, I suppose,” Shiro said, “Rather disappointing, really.”

“The Paquat and the Navu have been at each other’s throats since before the empire,” Allura said, “I remember hearing about their wars as a child. Living under Galra control seems to have put the active wars on hold, but that hatred has survived.”

She groaned looking over her notes. The Paquat and the Navu were two species that shared the same planet. When Voltron had rescued them from the clutches of Zarkon, they were so pleased, and definitely wanted to take part in the Alliance Allura offered….until they found out the OTHER group was going to sign too. Now, if they only signed with one of them, they would alienate the other group. If they wanted to sign with both of them, well, Allura would have to solve their disagreements.

The unfortunate thing was the planet they lived on was pretty strategically placed for Voltron to gain a foothold in Galra occupied territory. There were a lot of other planets nearby that they could work on freeing, and it would be all the easier if they had allies just a call away to rely on. 

So, they had to TRY to solve 10,000 years of prejudice. After a great deal of arguing with advisors, they had managed to arrange a meeting on Lion Castle between the respective leaders. “Honestly, its impressive you managed to get them to sit at the same table,” Shiro said, “That’s a start,” 

“Well, we’ll see,” Allura said, “We haven’t gotten them to the table YET.”

“Allura?” Coran came in, getting Allura and Shiro’s attention, “The Monarch of the Navu is here.”

Allura stood, Shiro following her example, “Let them in.” 

3 aliens walked in, very tall and long-limbed, aliens (each with an extra set of arms and eyes) walked in. Shiro and Allura were so distracted by their surprising height, they nearly missed the fourth member of the party. Xe was half the size of xir compatriots, leaving little doubt that xe was young for xer species. 

“Princess Allura,” Coran said, squeezing his way in front of the 4 aliens, “May I present Monarch Jovli of the Navu.” 

“Has the delegation from Paquat arrived yet?” Jovli, the smallest alien, demanded. 

Allura assumed her best diplomatic face, trying not to appear as taken aback as she felt at the child in front of her. “I’m sure they’ll be arriving shortly.”

Jovli sighed, upset. “Just like the Paquat to have us wait for them.” 

Allura and Shiro exchanged a look. “I’m…sure they meant no offense, Monarch.”

“Everything is a political game to the Paquat,” Jovli said, “They think, like many others, that because I am still young I can be taken advantage of. I will not allow that to happen.”

It was at that moment Hunk ran in. He gave a respectful nod to the Navu delegation, “Uh, Princess, a word?”

“Is there a Galra attack, Yellow Paladin?” Jovli demanded. 

Hunk blinked at them. “Um. No, uh…” He had missed their introduction. 

“Monarch Jovli of the Navu. Well, if there’s no attack, then something with the ship, perhaps?” 

Hunk, who was already nervous, was not prepared to be accosted by an alien child. “Um, no, Monarch.”

“Then I might assume your message has to do with the incoming Paquat delegation, in which case I believe it’s a message that we all should hear.” Jovli stared Hunk down. 

Allura cleared her throat, “Um, Monarch, I really do need just a moment of time with my paladin. I have no intention of withholding information from you.”

Jovli looked like xe wanted to argue, but at that moment, 5 aliens walked through the door. 

Instead of a pair of legs, they each had a long reptilian tail that allowed them to slither forward, but they had an extra set of eyes like the Navu. The two in the front were in lavish robes. 

Allura internally groaned, instantly spotting the problem Hunk was going to come tell them immediately. No doubt, Jovli did too. 

“Excuse me,” Jovli said, “But I believed the agreement was to bring a maximum of THREE advisors to the negotiations.”  
One of the finely dressed Paquat smiled a little too sweetly at Jovli, “Why, Monarch Jovli!” She said, “It’s so good to see you. You’ve grown so tall since last we spoke.”

Jovli scowled, “Spare me, Duchess,” xe said, “Now, if you wouldn’t mind I’ll let you choose which of your advisors you’d like to send home.”

“Monarch,” the other finely dressed Paquat said, “We have followed the rules exactly. We have brought 3 advisors. But, you see, there was no mention of how many rulers we were allowed to bring.”

The Duchess put an arm on the other, presumably her husband. “The Duke and I share responsibility equally. So, if you don’t mind, we can now begin negotiations.”

All eyes were on Jovli. She glowered at the smiling Duke and Duchess. “No.” Even xir ministers seemed surprised by that.

Allura swallowed, “Monarch, please reconsider—“

“This is an intentional slight against me and my people,” Jovli said, “I will not sit down at negotiations unless the terms of the original agreement are met.”

With that, Jovli turned and marched out of the room, their advisors on their heels. 

Allura resisted burying her head in her hands. She turned so she could say something quiet to Shiro. “So much for getting them at the same table. 

 

“I can’t believe your older brother never taught you this,” Lance said, “This is like, the most basic engineering thing.”

“My brother and I dealt more with building robots and hacking computers,” Pidge said, watching Lance folding the paper. “Where did you even get paper?”

Lance smiled mischievously, “You get a lot of favors when you save Coran from an explosion.” Pidge scoffed as Lance got up, prepping the little paper airplane for flight. “Ready?”

“Awaiting with baited breath.”

Lance threw the plane off the balcony.

It glided gracefully…for two seconds. Then it took a nosedive, planting solidly into the ground. 

Pidge burst out laughing, “Look, Lance, it’s just like the simulator at the Garrison!” 

Lance was not amused. He grumbled, then leaped and pulled Pidge into a headlock, trying to ruffle as much hair as he could reach. 

Pidge fought back, finally winning freedom, still giggling. “All right, give me a paper, I wanna try.” 

“Bet you can’t do better.” Lance said, handing Pidge a paper and taking one himself.

“Hmm,” Pidge said, looking at it, “I bet I could design some way to make it fly better.”

“Are you suggesting my methods, which have been honed in the McClain family for generations, are not absolutely perfect?” Lance said, starting to fold. 

“Well…”Pidge looks out over the balcony to where the previous plane fell. 

Lance rolled his eyes, crumpled up one of the papers and tossed it at Pidge. 

Pidge giggled. It was good to have these moments of downtime. Sure, it was stressful for the diplomatic squad (Allura, Shiro, and Coran) but this was the closest thing to downtime they got. 

Hunk was roped in to helping with the negotiations. Keith had promised that later that evening he would go on a date with Lance down on the planet, but until then required some ‘alone time,’ something that was hard to get in space. So, Lance was spending time with his “best little space sister, Pidge.”

Of course, that phrase was exactly what Pidge needed to talk with Lance about. “Hey, Lance?” Pidge said between folds, “There’s…something I wanted to tell you.”

“Yeah?” Lance asked, “’Sup?”

“It’s just…” Pidge wasn’t exactly sure how to say this, “Remember when I told everyone I was a girl?”

“Yeah…” Lance said, “So?” 

“Well…I’ve been thinking about it,” Pidge said, “I’ve lived a good portion of my life as a girl…and a portion of my life as a boy, and its just…I feel weird about it, you know?”

“Uhh…” Lance said, still folding, “No, I can’t say I do.”

Pidge sighs. “Well, its just…sometimes I feel like being called a girl fits, and sometimes being called a boy fits and…sometimes neither does. You understand?”

Lance blinked at Pidge, “Um…not really.” Pidge sighed, shoulders slumping, “But…I think I know what you’re talking about.”

Pidge smiled, “Really?” 

“Well…I mean…its not like I understand personally what that’s like, but…I mean, I get it. Now.” Pidge smiled brighter, “So…what do I call you?”

Pidge smiled, “Pidge is fine.” Pidge bit their lip, “And…if you have to use a pronoun, they/them will do.”

Lance nodded, “Sure thing.” He smiled finishing a second plane. “Thank you, for trusting me first with this. It’s a real honor.”

Pidge giggled nervously, “Well uh, about that…” Pidge gulped, “I kindaalreadytoldeveryoneelse…”

Lance gaped at them, “You WHAT?”

“Hey, look, I made a plane,” they said, “Lets see if it flies better than yours.” Pidge jumped up and quickly threw the plane over the balcony before Lance could protest further. 

Of course, if they had LOOKED over the balcony before they threw it, they might have realized there was a person below them. An alien. An alien with 4 arms, 4 eyes, and fancy clothes. “Augh!” Said person shouted as the paper airplane flew into their upper right eye. 

Lance and Pidge dived below the barrier, avoiding the aliens eyes. “Holy crow,” Lance muttered, “I think that was one of the alien dignitaries.”

“Oh my god they’re really pretty,” Pidge muttered quietly.

Not quietly enough, “Pidge?” Lance asked, “What did you say?” 

Pidge flushed to themselves. “Uhh…”

“Hello?” the alien said from below, “Who’s up there?” 

Lance grinned, “You think the alien is pretty,” He muttered. 

“Lance…” Pidge warned, but Lance was already peeking over the barrier again. 

“I can see you,” The alien said, before Lance dived back down. 

Pidge might have strangled him, “What were you thinking?” They whispered frantically.

Lance smirked, “They’re cute,” Lance said, “Little young for me…but, cute. An interesting shade of red hair. 

“I’ll report you to the Princess!” The alien below shouted. 

Pidge flinched, “We should run before they find us.”

Lance ignored this reasonable plan and stood up. “What are you doing—“

“Our apologies, Sir. Ma’am?”

“Monarch will do fine,” the alien said, “Monarch Jovli of the Navu.”

Pidge clutched their head “Oh god,” they whispered to themselves, “oh god oh god, I threw an airplane at the really pretty leader of the Navu oh my quiznak.”

Lance was grinning to the point Pidge already knew they’d regret saying that out loud. He grabbed Pidge’s hand and made his way to the stairs. In a moment they came down to face Monarch Jovli. Lance bowed dramatically, “Our apologies, Monarch Jovli. My name is Lance, the Blue Paladin.”

He indicated for Pidge to introduce themselves next. 

Pidge stared at Jovli for a good minute. Pidge was capable of calculating code within a fraction of a tick, but at that point their brain stopped functioning. “Uh,” they said, “I’m Gridge, I—I mean the Peen Paladin, I—uh—“

Lance patted Pidge on the back. They cleared their throat and tried again. “Pidge, Green Paladin.”

Lance then took mercy on Pidge. “We’re sorta the welcoming party for our castle here.”

Jovli raised xir eyebrow at them both. “Welcoming party? Were you sent by the Princess?”

Pidge felt like Jovli was staring them down, straight to their soul, and was thus struck silent. Lance picked up the slack, “Nothing so official, we’re just…here to make sure you feel at home on our ship.”

Jovli scanned Lance over, looking for hidden motives or malicious intent. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

Lance’s eyebrows go up, “No! No, no, no, no, no I didn’t mean it like that at all. The…the Paquat get a welcoming party too. They have the Red and Yellow paladin, but if you ask me, those two aren’t as good as—no.” Lance cuts himself off, looking at the ground, “No, I love both of them far too much to say anything bad. But, the three of us are going to have way more fun.”

Jovli turned xir gaze over to Pidge, who gave a nervous smile. They were going to die.

Finally Jovli turned up to Lance. “What did you have in mind?” 

 

“And here is our mess hall,” Lance said, “Home to only the finest green goo that 10,000 year old Altean technology has to offer.” 

Lance had so far been doing most of the talking for their little tour. Most meaning all except for the occasional question Jovli asked. 

Pidge had never felt so awkward in their life. Sure, they were never exactly a SOCIAL person, but they were rarely embarrassed. They liked teasing, observing. They teased Matt since they learned how to speak, and once he was missing, they transferred their teasing to Lance and Hunk, and eventually added Shiro and Keith. They tried with Allura and Coran, but it didn’t work as well. 

But now they were the focus of something. They tried to say something to speak up, but couldn’t really get beyond tentative glances and small smiles. Ugh, this was terrible. Where was their feelings button, they wanted to shut it off. 

Lance offered Jovli a taste of the green goo. Hesitantly, xe took a bite and then immediately spat it out. “You actually eat this?”

“It’s an acquired taste,” Lance said, shrugging, “One that I have not as of yet acquired. But what can you expect from a food that’s synthetically created? I don’t really understand the processes involved, but Pidge knows everything technological.”

Apparently Lance’s pity toward Pidge had come to an end. His eyes and all 4 of Jovli’s spun to fall on Pidge. Lance smiled, trying to give them an encouraging nod. Well, this was it, it was time for Pidge to talk. 

Pidge opened their mouth and was terrified as a pathetic whine escaped her throat. Jovli raised an eyebrow, confused. Lance grimaced into his palm. 

Pidge cleared their throat, ready to try again, but afraid whatever they came up with would somehow be worse. 

Luckily, they were saved at that moment as the doors to the mess hall opened and 3 Navu aliens walked in. “Monarch,” one said, “Where have you been? We have been looking for you. It is time to return to the planet.”

“You’re leaving?” Of course that was the first thing Pidge was capable of saying. Jovli turned to them, and Pidge felt all 4 of xir eyes staring into them. 

Jovli turned back to the guards. “I have decided to give the Paquat a chance. If, by tomorrow, they have fully accepted the terms agreed upon, then I will allow our negotiations to resume.” Jovli turned to Lance, “There are many unused rooms in this castle. We shall need 4 of them.” 

Lance nodded, “I’ll need to clear it with the princess, but I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

Jovli nodded and said, “No need, I will inform her for you,” and xe left with their advisors. 

Pidge collapsed on the table, allowing their head to fall into their arms. “That,” Lance said, “Was not…great…”

Pidge moaned, “I have never been so embarrassed in my life.” They lifted their head up to look up at their friend, “Is this how you feel all the time?”

Lance glared at them, “Well, your typical sass has returned at least, but after that noise you just made I’ll let it slide.”

Pidge got up and stood in Lance’s face, “If you breathe a WORD about any of this to ANYBODY—“

“Yes, yes, they’ll never find my body, I get it.” Lance said, waving them off. “In all seriousness, it wasn’t that bad.” 

“Did you not hear the pathetic whine?” they said, sitting back in their chair.

“Oh, yeah, that was bad,” Lance said, “Even I’ve never been that bad, but that’s just because I’m shameless.”

“At least you admit it,” Pidge said, re-burying themself in their arms, prepared to die in there. 

They heard a shuffling as Lance came closer, but they refused to lift their head, “The good news is you still have a shot.” 

That got Pidge to look up, “What are you talking about?”

Lance chuckled and sat beside them, “Pidge, you are talking to a flirting pro!”

“We have different definitions of pro,” Pidge said, “You’ve been rejected across 3 galaxies.”

“Which means I know what rejection looks like,” Lance said, not rising to the insult, “And that wasn’t rejection,” he pointed to the door Jovli left through, “I’ve seen that look, that was the look of ‘you’re sorta pathetic, but you’re cute.’ Keith has given me that look every day for a year, and look where we are now?”

Pidge balked, “Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t date a Monarch of an alien planet! We’ll be leaving once the trade negotiations are through to go on and save the universe and—“

“Whoa, whoa whoa, slow down, little one,” Lance said, “I’m not telling you to marry xem, I just mean…I dunno, a pg version of a hook-up? You and xe could have a good time, once you learn how to speak in front of xem.” 

Pidge thought about it…going on a date or something with Jovli…being around them and having them laugh…xe must have a beautiful laugh… “O…kay…but I can’t speak when xe’s around. What do I do?”

Lance sighed, deep and hard, smiling at them. “I’ve been waiting for this moment all my life. Pidge,” He put a hand on their shoulder, “I will be your wingman.”

 

The next morning, Coran brought Jovli to meet one-on-one with Allura. Allura smiled brightly at xem, “Thank you for meeting with me,” she said, “Please, sit down.”

Jovli was tense, watching Allura as though she might attack xem. Hesitantly, xe sat. Allura would take that as a success. “Have the Paquat agreed to the original terms?” xe asked. 

Allura might have been caught off guard by xir bluntness, but she was on guard too, and let none of her emotion show, “I talked with the Duke and Duchess. They are insistent on having the Duke attend all negotiations and have an equal number of advisors as the Navu.”

Jovli scoffed, “It’s a political tactic, princess. They mean to force me to make a concession before the negotiations have even begun.”

“It’s a political trap, monarch, one which you have fallen into spectacularly.”

Jovli gaped at her. “How dare you? How dare you presume to tell me—“

“The truth?” Allura said, raising an eyebrow. “It was a trap, monarch. Now they can blame you that the negotiations did not continue, and hopefully, in their minds, scare you off so that they are free to sign an agreement with Voltron without you, as they wanted from the beginning.”

Jovli continued gaping, but was less angry and more shocked. Still xe swallowed and tried to regain their composure, “Do not attempt to lecture me as though I were a child,” xe said, “I am the leader of my people, and I will not be treated as less.” 

Allura nodded, “Of course, Monarch, I never meant to demean you in any way,” She took a breath, “In a lot of ways, you know, you and I are a great deal alike.”

Jovli raised an eyebrow, “How?”

“Both of our father’s were taken by the Galra,” Allura said, “Both of us were forced to become leaders far sooner than we were meant to. I know what its like to be in your shoes.”

“Forgive me,” Jovli said, “But your community consists of 7 people. Mine consists of millions.” 

The comment stung, but Allura didn’t let it show. “The Galra took a great deal,” she said, “Which is why this coalition must work. We must work together, with as many people as we can, to defeat the Galra empire and win freedom for us all.” She folded her hands and put them between the two of them. “My position is clear: I want to find a way that both the Paquat AND the Navu can sign onto our alliance.” Jovli scoffed and crossed both sets of xir arms. “If you refuse to attend the negotiations, however, I will be forced to sign with the Paquat, and not the Navu.”

Jovli narrowed all four eyes at her. “I don’t like threats, Princess.”

“And I don’t like giving them,” Allura said, “But SOMEONE needs to budge here, and we both know it won’t be the Paquat, not now anyway.” Jovli got up and paced the room. “A small defeat can bring rise to greater victories later.

Jovli sighed, still pacing. “I don’t like being a plaything for the Paquat.”

“Then don’t be.” Allura said. Jovli’s grimace deepened. “If you’re still unsure,” Allura said, “Do what I do when faced with a difficult task: Ask yourself, what would your parent do?”

Jovli bit xir lip. Finally, xe said, “Gather the Paquat to meet for negotiations in an hour. Make it clear to them I am extending them a lenience, and that they should not feel comfortable with that.”

Allura nodded. “I will do so.” 

 

“That is completely insulting!” Jovli shouted, shooting out of xir chair. 

Allura wanted to shove them back into it, “Please, Monarch, wait until the Duchess finishes speaking to make your comments.”

Jovli looked to her advisors, but even they did not seem to be on xir side. Reluctantly, xe sat down. 

“…As I was saying,” The Duchess said, “Our energy stores are heavily depleted from the Galra. The Paquat would like to request a priority given, for a short time, for our ships to have Balmera crystals delivered to them, as well as a heavy amount of Scaltrite.” 

Jovli tensed but waited until Allura turned to xem. “That is preposterous,” Jovli said, “Energy has been depleted for everyone, there is nothing special about the Paquat that should allow them any priority.” 

“The issue is moot anyway,” Allura said, “I do not get a say in who is allowed a crystal and who is not. That is up to the residents of the Balmera themselves, I only ensure that the crystals are ethically mined.” 

The Duchess held up her hands in defeat, “Then we shall talk to them directly. There is another matter I wish to discuss,” She side-eyed Jovli heavily, “If you are offering them an alliance, we would be negligent not to inform you, Princess, that the Navu are amassing weapons beneath their planet’s surface. Weapons of MASS destruction.”

All 4 of Jovli’s eyes went as round as dinner plates. “How—“ She started, but one of her advisors cleared xir throat and shook xir head, as the Duchess grinned wide. “Any weapons we build is for the defense of the Navu and is not relevant to the discussion.”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” The Duchess said, “The whole point of the alliance is for us to share all of our resources and combine them to fight the Galra. Isn’t that right, Princess Allura?” 

Allura could just see Jovli balling xir lower hands into fists under the table, but her upper hands were folded calmly. “You only want them so you can use them against the Navu.”

“Of course not,” The Duchess said, “We would be allies together, wouldn’t we? We would be dedicated to protect one another as long as the war lasts.”

Allura bit her inner lip, just as unsure of what to do as Jovli. She turned to Shiro for help, who leaned forward on the table, all military. “What sort of weapon do you have?”

Jovli glared at him, “Again, that is the business of the Navu and not relevant—“ 

“It’s a biochemical weapon,” The Duke piped up. He had been content to watching his wife speak so far. “Meant to target the Galra themselves.”

Allura’s eyebrows furrowed, “Our alliance does not allow the slaughter of Galra citizens. Most of them are simply living in an oppressive regime, some are suffering just as much as the rest of the universe. Some are even our allies.” She thought of Keith. 

Jovli sighed and turned to her, “We have no intention of releasing any weapons on any civilians,” xe said, “As I said, our weapons are for the defense of the Navu. But you can understand why we would not want said weapons falling into the wrong hands.” Xe gave the Duchess a pointed stare. 

“Now that is preposterous to me,” The Duchess said, “Shouldn’t we all be armed to fight the Galra? If we’re fighting for you we shouldn’t be just thrown into battle with nothing to fight with.”

“You have plenty to fight with, you—“

“Alright,” Allura said, putting her hands down, “I think that’s enough for this quintant, perhaps we should take a break and reconvene tomorrow.” 

Jovli jumped out of xir seat and left the room, xir ministers trailing behind xem. 

Jovli made xir way to xir room, only to find a flower sitting in front. Xe reached down to pick it up, finding it was made out of scrap metal and not a plant. Its design was not one xe recognized. 

Xe looked around, but could find no one in the hall. Down the way, though, there WAS another metal flower, just the petals and not the stem. Xe went over to it and picked it up, finding a trail. 

The trail ended in the engine room, where xe found Pidge standing there. “He—Hey there,” Pidge said, smiling shyly. 

Jovli raised an eyebrow, “Hello, Pidge.” Xe said, “What’s are these?”

“Oh…” Pidge said, “Oh, well, they, um, they’re metal roses.” They shrugged, “I had some spare parts around and…Hunk helped…I, um…” they coughed and looked at the ground. 

“What’s a rose?” Jovli asked. 

“Oh!” Pidge said, “It’s a flower on Earth, my planet. They’re…supposed to be beautiful, um…” Pidge blushed redder than the red lion. 

“Ah,” Jovli said, “Well, they’re lovely.” Pidge smiled. 

The silence stretched on for a long moment before Jovli cleared xir throat, “So…”

“DO YOU HAVE A STAR MAP?” Pidge shouted. 

Jovli actually took a half-step back from them, surprised. “Uh…what?”

“B-because…” Pidge stuttered out, “Because I keep getting lost in your eyes!” 

Jovli blinked at them for several moments. “Is…is your translator malfunctioning?” xe asked, “You’re not making any sense. 

Pidge grimaced, looking at their feet, before turning back to Jovli with a determined expression, “Uhh…is your Dad an alien, because you’re out of this world!”

Jovli squinted at them, trying to decipher their words, “My…my father was killed by the Galra…”

Pidge grimaced again, looking up at the corner of the engine room where they knew Lance was hiding. 

What they did not know was that Keith had joined him up there. At first it was fun, hiding out, huddled up together, but as they watched their friend struggle with the lines Lance had fed them, it just became painful. “Was I…” Lance said quietly, “Was I THIS bad at flirting?”

“Oh, don’t sell yourself short, Lance,” Keith said, brushing Lance’s hair back, “you were way worse.”

Lance gave him a friendly shove, and Keith giggled. “Seriously, though, if this is what I have to teach, why are you dating me?” 

“Eh,” Keith shrugged, “You have nice hair.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “Lets hope Jovli thinks Pidge’s hair is nice too.”

Below, Pidge was flubbing their way through yet another pick up line, “Do you like…oh, wait, no, how does it start? Are we close to a sun? Or is it just you…that’s…because suns are hot and…um…”

“Pidge,” Jovli stopped them, “would you…would you show me this ship’s engines?”

Pidge froze, looking at xem. “What?”

“Well, its just,” Jovli said, “We didn’t get to see them on the tour with Lance yesterquintant, so, I thought…” Xe trailed off.

“Yeah…” Pidge said, “Yeah! Um, come on, let me show you.”

And without thinking of it, Pidge grabbed one of Jovli’s hands, which surprised even Jovli, and ran over to where the Balmera crystal was hooked into the ship, immediately rambling away. 

 

Around 10 minutes into the rant, Keith and Lance got bored and left to find a nice place to make out in. Around 30, and Pidge was wondering if Jovli was really still interested. Xe kept watching Pidge, but there was something slightly off. “And…that powers all the systems on the ship.” Pidge summed up. 

Jovli nodded, “That’s…quite fascinating,” Jovli said, “All records of Altean technology have been lost.”

Pidge nodded, “And now all we have is Coran’s instructional videos on how it all works.”

Jovli chuckled, “Can’t he teach you himself?”

“Oh, he tries,” Pidge said, “But then he ends up rambling about a memory he has associated with each bit of machinery.” Another chuckle, “I mean, he still rambles in the videos, but you can skip those parts.”

And that’s when it happens, Jovli gives a full and hearty laugh from her belly, and Pidge was right. It’s beautiful. “Your Coran sounds like one of my advisors,” Jovli said, “I always ask xem what I should do, and they tell me a complex story about my parents.”

Pidge snorted, immediately regretted it, left their body, then returned when they realized Jovli was giggling. “Old people are like that, I think.” Pidge said, “I can appreciate telling stories, but they make it sound like it’s the answer.”

Jovli nodded, “My parent wasn’t like that, as much,” Jovli said, xir giggling dying down. “Xe…xe didn’t really have the chance to grow that old, though.”

Pidge watched the smile fall off Jovli’s face. “My dad was taken by the Galra,” Pidge said, trying to be supportive. Jovli looked up at them, and didn’t seem to be upset, so they went on, “My brother too. That’s a part of how I ended up as a paladin. I’ve been looking for them.” 

Jovli nodded solemnly, “And how’s that going?”

Pidge shrugged, “I think you’re having more success in your negotiations.”

Jovli chuckled again, but it was hollow. “Maybe Allura was right,” xe said, “Maybe I am…too young for this. The Paquat are running circles around me, they know just what to say to get me to react…but if I don’t react I feel like I’m not fighting at all…”

Pidge nodded, listening, “I can’t say I know much about negotiations or anything like that.” Pidge shrugs, “I’m…not even that good with people in general. I’m better with machines and things.”

Jovli hums in understanding. “Tell me,” xe said, “If you had two systems that were incompatible…how would you get them to talk to each other? To work together?”

Pidge thinks on it a moment, “I…guess I’d need a connecter of some type.” Jovli raises an eyebrow, “You know, like, something that could connect to both sides and transfer the information between the two.”

“A connector…” Jovli says. Then, xe sits upright, startling Pidge, “Of course!” Xe kisses Pidge’s temple before jumping up and running off. 

Pidge unconsciously reaches for the spot xe kissed.

 

“I have something to ask for in these negotiations,” Jovli said, “The Navu would like if you would be able to use your technology, princess Allura, to carve a pathway in the Navuat mountains.

That shocked the smiles right off the Duke and Duchess’ faces, but Allura didn’t understand, “Possibly, but…what would that do?”

“The Navuat mountains divide the largest land mass on our planet,” Jovli explained, “The only landmass that connects the Navu and the Paquat. If passage were easier between our people, we might be able to aid one another easier, and trade easier for supplies, like food, medicine…weapons…” Jovli smiled over to the Duke and Duchess.

“That’s very…generous, of you, Monarch,” The Duchess said, “I had no idea you would be willing to open yourself up to us so much,”

“Well, that’s the spirit of this whole alliance, isn’t it?” Jovli said, “Breaking down barriers and working together?” 

The Duchess smiled again, but there was no humor in it. “Of course, Monarch.” 

Jovli smiled to xir advisors. They had not been overly thrilled when xe had explained the plan, but xe knew it was the right thing to do. The Paquat had placed xir in the role of the ‘bad guy’ once too often, so this time it would be the Navu who extended a hand of friendship. At the very least, xe hoped the Duke and Duchess would stop requesting things of the Navu. 

Allura, of course, was beaming. It worked out perfectly for her. “We would absolutely help with such a task. Coran and Hunk would be eager to speak with your engineers.”

Jovli cleared xir throat lightly, “And…Pidge?”

Allura raised an eyebrow, “I…yes, probably Pidge would help as well.” 

Jovli nodded, satisfied, “Well then, we should get right on it, shouldn’t we?”

 

Finding Pidge proved to be more difficult than Jovli had thought. Luckily, due to the thorough tour Lance had provided, xe was able to narrow down the location of the Green Lion’s hangar and enter. 

“Pidge?” 

There was a sound of a crash above xir and a scrambling on metal, before Pidge’s head poked out above the lion. “Jovli! I mean…Monarch! I—What are you doing here?”

Jovli shrugged, “Our negotiations got done early today, so I thought I’d come see you. Besides, I haven’t seen one of the lions up close before.” Jovli put a hand on Green’s leg. 

“Ah,” Pidge said, “Here, let me come down to you, or—“ Pidge was cut off as Jovli skittered up the side of the leg. “…or you can come up here, I guess.”

Jovli smirked, “The Navu are experienced climbers.” Xe put a hand on the top of Green’s head. Green made a low rumbling noise “I didn’t hurt her, did I? Is she even aware of me?”

Pidge looked down at the lion, “She’s aware, but you didn’t hurt her. She’s curious about you. Well, she gets curious about everything.” 

Jovli sat opposite Pidge, “Does she talk to you? How can you tell?”

Pidge shrugged, “Sorta? I mean, its more…feelings, impulses, not strictly words. But she’s always present, right here,” Pidge tapped their head. “She gets curious whenever I’m curious, so that’s why she’s speaking up right now.”

Jovli blushed slightly, “So…you’re curious about me?”

If Jovli blushed, it was nothing to Pidge’s face. “Uhh…well…” Pidge swallowed, trying to find words, “Well, I mean, there’s a lot to be curious about. I mean, you’re the monarch of your people, you’re about my age…I think…I mean age is a complex thing when dealing with aliens, I know, given the varying life cycles and even just a basic definition of what a year is. Did you know an Altean year is shorter than a human one? We were all kinda shocked to hear about that, but it makes sense given history and the…the…” Pidge trailed off, looking at Jovli. Xe was silent, staring at them with a smile. 

“Um, sorry,” Pidge said, “Sometimes I ramble…when I’m nervous…”

Jovli shrugged again, “I don’t mind. Actually…I kinda like hearing it.”

Pidge raises an eyebrow, “Really?”

Jovli nodded, “I so rarely get to spend time with people my age now. It’s…fun. I forgot how much fun it could be.” Pidge smiled at xem, lightly touching the spot Jovli had kissed yesterday. “Tell me, would it be at all possible to ride the lion.”

Pidge sighed, “Sadly, no. There was an incident about a year ago—Earth year—and since then joy-riding has been strictly forbidden.” 

Jovli slumped slightly, “Oh. That makes sense.”

Oh no, xe was sad. It made Pidge’s heart seize up for a bit. “I could…” Pidge said, “I mean, I do have to run some tests, though.” Jovli looked up, “Might as well do it now. You’re welcome to come along, if you’d like.”

Jovli brightened and Pidge was pretty sure that smile killed them. 

 

“This is fascinating,” Jovli said, leaning out to see as much through the windows as xe could. “This is…its just so…fascinating! It goes so fast, much faster than our vessels.” 

Pidge smiled, “Check this out,” Pidge said, and fired a blast at a nearby asteroid. For a moment, it seemed untouched. Then it exploded in an array of vines.

“Amazing!” Jovli said, “So, she shoots bio matter? Or are they artificial vines? Do you have to load seeds into the weapon?” Pidge chuckled behind xem, and xe turned. “What?”

“It’s just…well…you sound like me with these things.” 

Jovli smiled and came to sit on Pidge’s armrest. “I’ve always liked science. If my father hadn’t died I might have pursued it…but now it’s more of just a passing interest.”

Pidge nodded, “Maybe someday you’ll be able to balance things and be able to pursue both. You know, once things have settled and you’re more used to being Monarch.”

Jovli smiled, “You’re very sweet,” xe said, leaning in to kiss the top of Pidge’s head. 

Pidge looked up at xem. They were caught between all 4 of xir eyes, sparkling at them. Xe leaned down, slowly, and Pidge could feel xir breath on their face. Xe was so close…Pidge started leaning up, ever so slightly angling their face to line up with Jovli’s lips….

BANG!

The lion rumbled as something slammed into her side. Jovli yelped as she fell into Pidge’s lap. 

Pidge grabbed around xem for sensors and controls, “We drifted into an asteroid field!” they said, trying to re-gain control, “I’m trying to navigate a path!” Another asteroid knocked into them, followed by a third. The last one stuck to Green’s hull. “Uh…we have a problem,” They said, trying desperately to regain control. “I think…I think the asteroids are magnetic…they’re attaching themselves to us!”

There came another bang and Greens controls were slowing, being pulled by the asteroids. Pidge gave a concerned look to Jovli who mirrored their panic. 

Pidge tried firing at the asteroids, destroying them before they got too close, but there were already a number of them attached to the hull. Pidge was about to turn on their communicator when 

Suddenly, something was pulling them out of the field. “Pidge,” Keith’s voice called through, “You okay?”

Pidge checked their external sensors to see the red lion towing the green out of the field, using Keith’s agility to thread through the asteroids even with the magnetic attraction. “Yeah…I’m alright…” Pidge said. 

Pidge was less alright when the lion was fully pulled from the field and came face to face with the black lion. 

They audibly gulped when Shiro’s face came on the screen. “Pidge,” he said, “return to the castle IMMEDIATELY, and then report to the observation deck. Allura and I will meet you there.”

 

It was Jovli who burst into the observation deck where Allura and Shiro stood waiting. “Monarch,” she said, “What can I—“

“I want to take full responsibility for what happened with the green lion.” Jovli talked over her. 

Allura faltered for only a moment, looking over at Shiro. He cleared his throat and spoke up, “I’m sure there is enough blame to go around. But Pidge should have known better. They’re a paladin of Voltron, they have certain responsibilities that are expected of them.”

Jovli shook their head, “I’m afraid they were only trying to impress me.”

“That’s not an excuse,” Shiro said.

Jovli squinted up at him, “Haven’t you ever done something foolish to impress someone you like?”

Shiro’s gaze softened on the monarch. “I may have,” he said, “But Pidge—“

“Pidge is a nice person,” Jovli said, “And a good Paladin. They’re ready to own up to their mistakes, but I insisted on seeing you first. The war has made us all grow up faster than we needed to, but…” Jovli swallowed, “but sometimes age requires us to…to take a break from our responsibilities, so that we are better able to grow into them. Pidge has been through so much, with the loss of their father….and their brother too. Its just…” Jovli took a deep sigh, “Please do not be too harsh with them.”

Allura and Shiro looked at one another. Allura sighed, “Given there were no lasting consequences…perhaps we can look over this ONE slight.” 

Jovli smiled at her. “Thank you,” xe said, “I actually…there’s a resort on Navu that I have been putting off. It’s a beautiful place, but I never felt I had time for it. Now, though, I thought…perhaps in celebration of our alliance, I would like to invite you and the paladins of Voltron there, so that you might relax before continuing on.”

Allura smiled “We would love to, Monarch.”

 

“CANNONBALL!”

“HUNK NO!”

It was too late, Hunk let go of the vine, balled up, and sent a splash through the water, covering Lance, Keith, Pidge, and Jovli. Keith, who had been trying not to get his head wet, was not amused. “Dammit, Hunk,” he said, peeling the hairs that got stuck to his face off. 

Lance found it hilarious, “Aw, babe,” he said, “You look like a drowned cat!”

“Get off,” Keith said, splashing water at him. In retaliation, Lance splashed back, but Keith dodged and he hit Jovli instead. 

“Ohhh god,” Lance said, “Oh, Monarch, I am so sorry, I—“ 

Jovli burst out in laughter. The paladins stared at xem, confused, “I will have my revenge!” xe said, “Pidge, help me,” 

“With pleasure!” And the two of them began a splash war with Keith and Lance. Hunk took no sides, freely splashing whoever got close to him.

On the lakeside, Allura, Shiro, and Coran laughed, watching them. “I forget sometimes,” Shiro said. Allura looked to him, “Pidge looks so much like their brother, I forget how young they really are. Far too young for what they’ve been through.”

Allura nodded solemnly, “They all are,” Allura said, looking out at the paladins, “So young to take on so much responsibility, to see so much darkness in the world…it’s good to see them be able to act like kids.” 

Shiro nodded sagely. “I feel like…I should do more..” he said, “Or I should have done something more. To help them preserve this.”

Allura thought, “Perhaps I should too…”

“Poppycock.”

They both turned to Coran, who was sunbathing, a strange goo spread over his skin and glasses on his face. “Pop-what?” Allura asked.

“Poppycock. Lance said it was an earth saying that I looked like I’d use. It means ridiculous.” Coran lifted his sunglasses to look at the pair of them. “True, they need to act their age every once in a while, but don’t remove yourself from them so easily. You two had far too much to deal with too young as well. You’re adults, sure, but that doesn’t mean you don’t need the freedom to be young just as much as they do.” He settled back in, “I need that freedom. Everyone does. But don’t say things like its such a pity they’re all caught up in this war, when you are too. This war was never meant for you, it was meant for Alfor and myself and the Alteans of 10,000 years ago. In that respect, you’re practically children. So go have fun.”

Allura and Shiro gaped at him in shock. Finally, they turned to each other, and Allura held out her hand. Hesitantly, Shiro took it and dragged him up, lifting him into her arms. “Allura!” He shouted warningly as Allura ran for the water, “Allura no!”

“Allura yes!” She shouted as she jumped with Shiro in her arms into the water, disrupting the splash fight below. 

Everyone laughed as Shiro spat up half the lake, looking both amused and resentful at Allura. The splash war re-commenced as Shiro used his robot arm to push a large wave up, soaking Allura instantly.

As Pidge laughed at Allura’s face, they were shocked to feel a pair of lips at the corner of their mouth. They turned to Jovli, “Sorry,” xe said, “its just…you look really pretty when you laugh.”

Pidge blushed to their ears, “May I, um,” they swallowed, “Can I k—can I kiss…you?” 

Jovli nodded and Pidge pressed a small, chaste kiss to Jovli’s lips. They were interrupted by the “ooooh”’s of Hunk, Lance, and Keith, (Allura and Shiro were still distracted by their own duel) and they splashed at the three of them in vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on doing a 'tuvix' episode next because that was suggested. After that I have a sorta list of episodes I wanna do to go with more of a continuity thing. (a big Coran story coming up...ugh and a Hunk one I've been putting off forever, but I need to do the Coran one first. These things like 90% end up being Lance stories, I don't know what to tell you, he's fun to write) 
> 
> As always, if you have a star trek ep you'd like me to parody let me know
> 
> And also, please let me know what you think! My tumblr is dork-empress


End file.
